Sidekick
Synopsis As George agrees to take on more of Piers's patients – so that the doctor can practise his golf swing – and Thermoman duties continue to call, he decides to reduce his workload and free up some time to concentrate on winning back his wife, in this week's episode of the superhero comedy. He sets about fashioning a Thermoman sidekick out of one of his ribs with a little help from Arnie. What emerges is a beautiful, statuesque, 6ft blonde called Lula leaving Janet even less impressed than before. When George is demoted to "Sticky Tape Boy" as a result of Lula's efficiencies at her job, he realises something has to be done as he's at risk of losing his livelihood as well as his wife. Plot As Cassie and Ollie are babysitting Tyler George comes in after taking Janet on a date (to an active volcano). George and Janet decide to spend more time together however they can't as George as to keep going on Superhero missions. At the Health Centre Piers gives George all the paitents to treat so he can win his Golf tournament. At the flat George talks to Arnie and Tyler about spending time with Janet. Arnie suggest George gets a sidekick to do all the rescues as George spends time with Janet. However the waiting list is 200 years long so George decides to create a sidekick from his Rib and two thirds of his Liver. He introduces Janet to his clone Lula, However Janet refuses to talk to George as Lula shares his feelings. She becomes even more furious when she sees George and Lula flirting on the News. She tries to get his attention by threatening to jump off the balcony but is found by Stanley and Ella. They then take her to the Health Centre, Piers sacks her due to fears for her mental health. George and Lula visits the Health Centre and introduces Lula to Piers who offers her a job. Janet tells George to demand that Piers re-instate her or he is resigning, however when he asks Piers he fires him and replaces him with Lula. He also fires Mrs. Raven and replaces her with Lula as well. And if that isn't bad enough the Ultron High Council demote George to Sticky Tape Boy and replaces him with Lula. Mrs. Raven comes to the flat along with Piers who has also been sacked by Lula who is running the Health Centre all on her own. Lula as Thermowoman appears on the News. Janet gets an idea, she tells George to keep drink alcohol which makes Lula drunk as she is made from 2 thirds of George's Liver, she then vomits. George becomes Thermoman again and decides to spend the rest of the day with Janet. However Tyler (who has had an accident trying to remove his rib with a saw) walks in. George and Janet suddenly shrink and try to run as Tyler sits Down Cast *George Monday/ Thermoman - James Dreyfus *Janet Dawkins - Emily Joyce *Dr Piers Crispin - Hugh Dennis *Mrs Raven - Geraldine McNulty *Tyler - Philip Whitchurch *Stanley Dawkins - Tim Wylton *Ella Dawkins - Lil Roughley *Arnie - Lou Hirsch *Apollo "Ollie" Sunday - Finlay Stroud (Voice) Riley and Kyle Bassoli *Cassandra "Cassie" Sunday - Madeline Mortimer (Voice) Sarah and Claire Gower *Lula (Clone)\Thermowoman - Hannah Waddingham *Herself - Sophie Raworth *Unknown - Dan Mersh *Unknown - Tim Faulkner Crew *Script Consultants - Paul Mayhew-Archer and Paul Mendelson *Titles - TSI Design *Music - Philip Pope *Casting Director - Tracey Gillham *Associate Producer - Jed Leventhall *Production Accountant - Allan Davies *Production Buyer - Katrina Duce *Art Director - Jo Sutherland *Studio Manager - Ray Gearing *Location Manager - Jullia Morpeth *Video Effects - Jellyfish Pictures *Visual Effects Designer - Peter Kersey *Costume Designer - Sally Plum *Make-up Designer - Mandy Furlonger *Camera Supervisor - Chas Watts *Vision Mixer - Peter Philips *Lighting Director - Derek Constable *Sound Supervisor - Richard Bradford *Dubbing Mixer - Glenn Calder *Editor - Mykola Pawluk *Production Co-ordinator - Nila Karadia *Assistant Co-ordinator - Liz Oliver and Eiriona Jackson *Script Supervisor - Bernadette Darnell *Stage Manager - Sarah Daman *First Assitant Director - Julie Sykes *Line Producer - Suzanne Facenfield *Designer - James Dillon *Executive Producers for the BBC - Jon Plowman and Paul Mayhew-Archer *Executive Producer for Big Bear Films - Marcus Mortimer *Producers - Jamie Rix and John Stroud Trivia Ratings *Below Top 75 shows. Errors Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes